Out
by Vividus
Summary: -Modern- But he was already looking away from her, his head turned towards the kitchen. He put her back on her feet and started pulling out plates and eating utensils.


I don't own anything...

* * *

Titania was never the sort to simply fall in love and into someone's arms. When Oberon swept her off her feet, her friends were astonished. They had seen the two together, showing off an ideal relationship.

It had been a few years since then, though, and their love was starting to wither. Her friends (and herself) had seen her _d__ear_ fiancé with other women--flirting, going on dates, taking them to places he hadn't ever shown her.

The last time Titania had talked to Oberon was yesterday, on the phone. He had asked her if she could meet him at his apartment for dinner, and of course she had accepted. She needed to ask him some things, to understand if he really wanted to marry her, but spent more time wondering if he was really going to cook, then figuring out how to word what she wanted to ask him.

Even if they were going to call off the wedding, she wanted to look nice, despite only going over to his house. She applied a little bit of make-up and pulled on her two and a half inch heels before she left her condominium, purse in hand.

* * *

Oberon was extremely nervous. He knew that Titania was normally a nice girl, but he hadn't exactly treated her right. His best friend Robin had urged him to apologize to Titania, but he was afraid of getting her angry. He wasn't the best at showing emotions, but he wanted her to know that he loved her.

The doorbell rang, and he got up and opened it, smiling as he saw his fiancé. However, his smile turned into a scowl as he noticed how unhappy she looked, like she would rather be anywhere else.

"Hey," he mumbled, shy.

"Hello," Titania responded, her voice clipped and very polite. She walked in and promptly tripped over a pile of textbooks. Oberon's hands moved with him noticing; he grasped her waist and pulled her away from the danger, which resulted in her face being pushed into his six-pack as she leaned on him.

"Ouch." She sighed. Oberon was one sexy high school biology teacher.

"Sorry about that..." But he was already looking away from her, his head turned towards the kitchen. He put her back on her feet and started pulling out plates and eating utensils. She smiled sadly and decided to help him out.

He pulled a glass container of lasagne verde out of his oven and set it on the countertop. She raised an eyebrow, glancing at the seemingly perfect Italian dish.

"I had no idea you could cook."

"Robin helped me learn."

She couldn't stop herself from blurting out the first thing in her mind. "So you didn't spend all those weeks flirting with other women?"

Oberon winced. "Not all."

"So you basically admit that you've been cheating on me."

He winced again, but didn't answer this time. He scooped the lasagne verde out of the container and placed two helpings on plates.

"Okay, maybe you don't admit it."

He shrugged. "I..."

"You didn't want me to know. You don't trust me," Titania accused. She brought the plates over to the dining table. He followed, forks in hand.

His eyes widened. She thought he didn't trust her?

She continued, "Of course, if I were cheating on my fiancé, I wouldn't tell him, either."

She watched him as his facial expressions changed from annoyance to anger. He tore viciously into his food.

"Don't talk about things you don't know about." His voice was cold.

"Like what? Your love for someone else?" Her voice changed from its usual pitch to a high shriek. She took smaller bites, hoping she wouldn't have to throw up.

Oberon glared at her now. "I don't think you would know, Titania."

She looked up at him accusingly. "Explain, then."

"I... I was just helping her out."

"With what? Her sex life?" Titania's teasing voice broke through his fear.

"You're teasing me."

"Yes," she replied, grinning; she was never able to stay angry for such a long time.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, curious.

She shrugged. "Perhaps. I'll get my revenge soon enough."

He blinked. "You'll call off the wedding?"

"Do you want me to?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then I won't."

"That's your revenge?"

"No."

She got up and left. "I'll see you later. I have to think about some things."

He sat there, disbelief coloring his face.

* * *

I hope you even understood.


End file.
